<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloam by woshiaoao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222282">Gloam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao'>woshiaoao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*现实向的ABO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>       距离他们上一次大规模休假已经有一段时间了，经纪人哥最后把他俩送到家之前，绕道去了一趟便利店，回来的时候袋子里装了一堆沈昌珉需要的营养补药、还有一打——这当然是夸张，但是那个数目在现实中看起来也十分惊人——安全套。<br/>       “总是吃药对身体不好。”经纪人哥语重心长，“希望你们能记得用。”<br/>       郑允浩的发情期在下周，但他因为从前常年服用抑制剂，时间总是不太稳定，到底是提前还是推迟都不好说。沈昌珉在他的后座闭目养神，不打算对此发表意见。<br/>       两个人都不发话的情况并不罕见，经纪人习惯于他俩没话讲的日常，自顾自地发出询问:“去谁家里?”<br/>       “分开。”沈昌珉终于张嘴，“我是说，允浩哥的发情期毕竟还没有开始。”<br/>       郑允浩没有意见，“到时候我们会自己解决好的，不麻烦哥费心了。”<br/>       经纪人从前排转过身来盯住他俩，当然他主要是在盯郑允浩:“我不希望再出现上次那种打保龄球打着打着突然发情然后所有人被这个臭小子召集起来帮你收拾残局的情况。”<br/>       “当然不会。”郑允浩笑眯眯地回看他，“我会提前两天把自己打包好送到昌珉家里，哥放心好了。”<br/>       经纪人指着他刚刚扔到后座的大袋子对他们说:“一人一半。”<br/>       “什么?”<br/>       “安全套。”经纪人咬牙切齿，“以防万一，你俩最好一人拿一半回家放着。假如情况允许，今年年底还会有巡演。你们为什么不能从今天开始就老老实实住在一起?”<br/>       “昌珉不希望他家里出现我和我的朋友们。”郑允浩耸耸肩。<br/>       “请你搞清楚范围，只是‘你的朋友们’。”沈昌珉纠正他，毫无必要的，经纪人眼看郑允浩脸上浮现了一丝不屑但是依旧被讨好到的笑容，决定以后再也不干涉这两个人的家庭琐事。<br/>       自从这俩人进行了婚姻登记以后，就再也没有上过任何他们国内的访谈节目，以至于大众对这对完美AO情侣缺乏了解，更有甚者时至今日还会因为多年前的刻板印象在心里把他俩的性别互换，得出郑允浩的确是个天天在外花天酒地的不负责任的alpha的结论，在路上偶遇的时候除了要求舞台君主赠予热情名言以外，还会顺道苦口婆心劝他多在家陪一陪自己的伴侣——毕竟omega很需要信息素的安抚来维持情绪稳定。对此，郑允浩只想现身说法表示他自己对沈昌珉的信息素并没有太多的依赖，谁让那是该死的伏特加味，不喜欢喝酒的omega在发情期以外的时间里对它一点兴趣也没有。<br/>       他曾经无数次幻想过自己的伴侣如果是草莓味就好了，实在不行的话红酒也不错啊，昌珉喝了那么多红酒！<br/>       沈昌珉对他这种妄想报以皱皱鼻子的蔑视:你以为我很喜欢酸橙的味道吗？每次亲你的时候它只会让我牙齿发软。<br/>       那你们为什么非要在一起?孙浩俊曾经诚挚地对向自己不停抱怨伏特加太呛的弟弟提出自己的疑惑，然后目睹郑允浩支支吾吾地垂下脑袋:“说实话……我俩的信息素契合程度高得惊人，他好像是为我量身定制的一样。”也就是说，尽管他并不喜爱这个气味，但结合时产生的快感的确让人无法忽略。<br/>       郑允浩的后颈贴着抑制贴，所以车里现在闻起来只有车载香氛的柠檬香气。他们拐过最后一个路口，郑允浩从中间那一排溜到后座去，车厢有点晃，他走得不是很稳，经纪人在后视镜里察觉他的举动，刚打算呵斥他叫他坐好，就看到他的艺人高高兴兴地跨坐到他的另一位艺人的大腿上，来了个漂亮又漫长的亲吻。于是他即将出口的呵斥转为怒吼:“假如你不准备在刹车时脑门撞出来一个包的话就赶紧给我坐好！”<br/>       在没有酸橙味的时候沈昌珉还是很享受亲吻过程的，结束以后他慢吞吞地用下唇蹭了蹭哥哥的鼻尖，“祝你休假愉快，和你的朋友们在聚餐时多喝点可乐。”<br/>       “和圭贤少喝点酒。”郑允浩不赞同地把目光聚焦在他的眉心。<br/>       “我尽量……但你知道的，曺圭贤总是对我要控制饮酒量这件事情感到十分遗憾。”沈昌珉把脸贴在他柔软的胸口，双手交叉着搂住他的后背，他们感到汽车渐渐停下。<br/>       “好了，带上你那一半的安全套下车吧。”经纪人打断他们，“还有行李，希望我今天晚些时候不需要再来给你送什么遗漏的东西。”<br/>       郑允浩回过头对他气呼呼地龇牙，然后抱着沈昌珉的后脑勺在人的脸颊响亮地亲了一口，“再见。”<br/>       “你这样会把经纪人哥气死。”沈昌珉弯着眼睛看他。<br/>       “他早就习惯了。”郑允浩明知故问，“那我今天就去你家?我们如果恢复同居他会开心死的。”<br/>       “绝对不要。”沈昌珉使劲摇头。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>       这小子实在是没有必要不穿上衣侧躺在床垫正中央，还支起一只胳膊，虽然这样让他看起来真的很像雕塑复活。郑允浩把自己带过来的背包:里面有一些生活必需品和营养剂，丢到卧室门边的地板上，声响大到沈昌珉怀疑它是不是把自家金贵的地板砸出了一个坑。<br/>       侧卧着正在用投影仪看电影的人转过脸看向他，随后深深地用鼻子吸了一口气——郑允浩都能听到抽气声，“你发情了?”<br/>       郑允浩没好气地把紧绷的牛仔裤蹬掉，只穿着一件卫衣跳上他的床，“没有。但我觉得快了，最近这两天的情绪都不是很稳定。你为什么不在客厅用电视看?”<br/>       “你不觉得这样更有气氛吗？”沈昌珉朝他露出一个很模糊的笑容，大概是因为光线太暗才显得模糊，但是该死的、他还是那么帅气，郑允浩的心脏猛地收缩了一下，在他看清沈昌珉的表情过后。<br/>       他的大腿很白，太白了，在墨绿色卫衣的下摆里若隐若现，毫无防备。郑允浩在他身边挨着趴下来，不管自己的黑色平角内裤已经相当完整地暴露在沈昌珉的视线以内。<br/>       “我喜欢你那条牛仔裤。”<br/>       “什么?”郑允浩微微侧过一点脸去，眼睛仍旧盯着墙壁上的投影。<br/>       “它让你的曲线看起来完美极了。”沈昌珉的目光聚焦在他的脸颊。<br/>       郑允浩下意识咬着嘴唇笑起来:“它太勒了，我相信我不用穿也一样完美。”<br/>       沈昌珉低下头亲了一下他的小腿肚子，把他弄得有点痒，“你想提前进入发情期吗？”<br/>       郑允浩抽抽鼻子，答非所问:“你的味道真呛。”<br/>       “不然你为什么现在来找我?”沈昌珉用手轻轻揉捏他的膝弯想要引起重视。<br/>       “我想你了不可以吗？”郑允浩调转方向和他面对面，“一进门发现你不在外面，我还以为你窝在这里看porn呢。”<br/>       “在哥心里我就是这种人吗？这明明、明明就是很纯净的爱情电影，全年龄段可观看！”沈昌珉瞪起眼睛，随后又很快松懈下来，“再说了，有哥在，我根本不需要看porn。”<br/>       郑允浩横了他一眼，手摸到自己的后颈，把抑制贴一把撕下来，丢到地上去。<br/>       “有垃圾桶！”沈昌珉微弱地发出抗议，迅速被亲吻镇压，郑允浩强词夺理:“反正最后都会弄得一团糟。”<br/>       他从唇齿间挤出哼声，郑允浩开始舔他的上颚，这显得很肉麻，或许是他们太久没有接吻——长达五天，哇塞。发情的热潮席卷郑允浩的理智之前，他还记得点评一下那部电影:“太磨蹭了，假如你当初也这么磨蹭的话，我们可能还要再过十年才能修成正果。”<br/>       “我以为你已经足够嫌弃我当初太胆小。”沈昌珉把投影仪关掉，专注地投入亲吻。<br/>       允浩喜欢咬他的舌头，就像某种恶作剧，他抓住哥哥结实的手臂，气鼓鼓地看人笑成一团。<br/>       “好了好了。”为了避免弟弟变成暴躁猫猫头奋起挠他，郑允浩赶紧安抚，“经纪人哥给你的安全套呢？”<br/>       “哇你真的是……把business关系践行到底。”<br/>       沈昌珉一气之下就把整个脑袋钻进他衣服底下舔他，郑允浩差点跳起来，“干嘛啦！很痒啊昌多拉！”<br/>       但他很快就湿了，甚至都不需要沈昌珉动手打开他的胯部，就有乱糟糟的液体争先恐后的要流出来，他的膝盖暴露在冷气里，变得有些僵硬，不方便地屈起来，夹住弟弟的两肋。<br/>       这讨厌的omega的体质。郑允浩在心里哀叹一声。他很柔软，除去练习舞蹈的因素，他天生就很柔软，肌肉像附着在骨骼以外的棉花糖。<br/>       这些年他们几乎把所有的体位都试了个遍。毕竟热情曼苏尔先生是个有实验精神的人，这方面沈昌珉倒是格外配合他。这就难免有某些过于富有挑战性的姿势让他俩双双不幸韧带拉伤，相互搀扶着回公司录音时，受到周围不怀好意的同事的嘲笑。BoA在走廊遇到他们时，不客气地说等孩子满月的时候一定记得给我打电话。郑允浩揪着沈昌珉的胳膊，缺乏气势地嚷了一声“才不会有呢!”沈昌珉被他揪疼了，喊得比他大声多了。<br/>       沈昌珉在衣服底下吮吸他的乳头。郑允浩像急切哺乳的小母亲那样搂住他的后脑勺，他坚硬整齐的牙齿磕在上面，碾磨它。郑允浩的腹部肌肉迅速紧缩，勃起的阴茎被平角内裤紧紧束缚。<br/>       他马上要射出来——这太糟糕了。<br/>       当沈昌珉觉察到他鼓起的前端的湿意时，惊叹着抬起眼睛，“我才舔了一小会儿，哥真的好敏感哦。”<br/>       那是因为发情期！你的性教育课都上到谁脑子里去了?郑允浩都懒得纠正他，“我说，安全套呢？”<br/>       沈昌珉的脸因为在他衣服里拱而变得红扑扑，看起来超级可爱，咬紧腮帮子拿他没办法的神情也可爱。他扯开随便一个沈昌珉扔过来的安全套包装帮人戴上，用手指尖抚平上面滑腻的褶皱和小气泡，然后把多余的润滑液抹到弟弟裸露的后腰。<br/>       这种同步发情的美妙时刻他们经历得不算少，郑允浩以为自己已经有点厌倦了，但是当伴侣粗大的阴茎撬开他湿润的甬道时，他还是兴致盎然地坐上人精壮的腰，很快被骤然浓郁的酒味呛得咳嗽起来。<br/>       小巧饱满的臀部和囊袋相拍发出粘腻的脆响，沈昌珉的手掌搭在他的大腿外侧，感到充满活力的肌肉线条起伏。哥哥肿起的胸乳袒露在他面前，卫衣不知道什么时候被扯掉，omega分泌的体液沾湿了他的一整个下腹部，在被窗帘阻挡的微弱光线下仍旧显得格外色情。<br/>       第一轮只是简单的一个开端，郑允浩远远没有到疲倦的地步，他从沈昌珉身上翻下来，帮他把灌满精液的安全套打个结扔进床脚的垃圾桶，然后潦草地用他的腹肌擦擦手，赤脚走下床去找水喝。<br/>       这种时候沈昌珉也顾不上纠正他对嘴喝瓶装水的恶习，黯淡的光线像波涛舔吻过郑允浩裸露的身体，把他吞咽摄取水分的动作勾勒得格外动人。<br/>       他像草原上猎食的猎豹，伏低了脊背，一点点靠近。<br/>       郑允浩很快喝完了那瓶水，空塑料瓶被他摔到地上，随着激烈的弹跳滚到一边。<br/>       好吧。沈昌珉在心里默念，假如等会你失禁了，那一定不是我的过错。他从身后贴上去，再次半勃的阴茎插入湿漉漉的臀缝，郑允浩惊讶地回头看他，神情中却又包含某种驾轻就熟。“昌珉妮?”郑允浩软软地让这个名字在舌尖打转，手伸到身后试图引导他，“站着不行……至少现在这个情况下不行。”<br/>       沈昌珉把他带到墙边——刚刚还在投放被他嫌弃的纯净爱情电影的那面墙。意识到这一点以后郑允浩涨红了脖子根，他的一条腿被不由分说地向前抬起，膝盖弯曲着，小腿前侧贴着墙壁，昌珉从身后插入他。<br/>       他没有戴安全套。郑允浩的精神瞬间紧绷，有点反抗意识地反手推他的肚皮，“先出去……”<br/>       “没关系的。”沈昌珉吻他的耳垂，声音又轻盈又美，“我不会在里面成结、还是说你希望我在里面成结?”<br/>       当然，被灌满的感觉很好。郑允浩的脑袋晕乎乎，他记得他们的第一次，做得昏天黑地，沈昌珉射得他一张腿精液就从穴口一直流到膝盖窝，完全忘记了要做避孕措施。是结束以后被察觉到不对劲的经纪人疯狂砸门砸出来才吃了紧急避孕药，否则以他们的信息素契合程度，孩子现在应该都能下地到处乱跑了。<br/>       “我不……我还不确定自己是不是想成为一个孩子的母亲。你知道的，虽然我总是很喜欢他们。”郑允浩低声说着，试图和他解释，“我只是……希望我们还可以有更多时间。”<br/>       但是被沈昌珉打断，“我知道、我一直都知道。”他的鼻尖在人纠缠的发尾里贴蹭，嗅着那股原本令他感到牙软而现在让他心软的酸橙气味，“你在成为孩子的母亲之前首先是其他东西。”<br/>       “比如呢？”郑允浩的发根汗津津的，他有点紧张，但后脖颈被人舔得很松弛。<br/>       “你是黄昏。”沈昌珉的牙磕上他的腺体，声音变得含糊不清。<br/>       点燃的快感一波一波地涌上来，郑允浩却非要曲解他的意思:“你是不是嫌我老!”<br/>       “……不是。”沈昌珉把靠近腺体的那一圈皮肤吸吮得有些发红。<br/>       是因为黄昏过后还有一整个黑甜的夜。</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>01.<br/>       “哥，你不觉得我们需要一起回一趟光州吗？”<br/>       “昂?”沈昌珉半夜给他打电话，这个情况比较罕见，而郑允浩这么早就陷入睡眠的情况更是罕见，所以他搞不清楚是自己的脑子没醒还是沈昌珉的脑子已经睡了，“你喝酒了?你在哪?”<br/>       “我在圭贤家里。”沈昌珉挥挥手让对面疯狂指手画脚的两个人停止躁动，“我只是想问你最近有没有什么回家看望爸爸妈妈的计划。”<br/>       你直接说允浩哥我爱你我们结婚吧不就完事了吗!为什么要走上门提亲路线?崔珉豪瞪大了眼睛用口型表达他的疑惑。<br/>       “我最近的行程不是一直和你在一起吗？根本没有时间回光州啊。昌多里，你到底要问什么，我要睡觉了。”<br/>       “嗯……没事，就是突然间想到。你睡吧。哥，爱你。”沈昌珉愁眉苦脸挂掉电话。<br/>       曺圭贤在饭桌的另一边抓乱头发恨铁不成钢地看着他，“你能不能不做这种没有计划的、一时兴起的事情？你看，允浩哥完全没有领会你的意思嘛!”<br/>       “哥，爱你。”崔珉豪学着他刚刚的语气，肉麻得让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地，“哥，说实话，你是不是只想刺激我们?告诉我们你确实是南韩事业和爱情双丰收的男人之一。”<br/>       “我是让你们两个给我出主意!”沈昌珉薅一把自己膨胀的刘海，“除了那种跑到允浩家楼下放烟花拿喇叭大声喊我爱你然后第二天上新闻头条的主意。”<br/>       “昌珉呐，不讲敬语一次。我应该录下来然后发给允浩哥。”曺圭贤举起手机对着他，“我觉得这个办法没什么不好，毕竟允浩哥是可以在音乐放送里大声祝你生日快乐的人，你回报他一个同等级华丽的告白也不错啊。”<br/>       沈昌珉捂脸，“停止。你真的很坏。我们平时也不讲敬语……我是说，除了在床上……”<br/>       “我不想知道你们的生活情趣!”</p><p> </p><p>02.<br/>        “哥觉不觉得我们最近有点太疏远了？”他转过脸去问正在执着于手机游戏的郑允浩。<br/>       郑允浩整个眼神都黏在手机屏幕上不愿意摘下来，“嗯?今天不行，昌珉呐，明天有杂志拍摄。”<br/>       ……前排的经纪人默默地扭头往后看:“你们讲的不是同一件事情，我希望你们的聊天方向可以不要走歪。”<br/>       沈昌珉气恼地瞪他一眼，“我是说，哥想不想我们之间有一些永恒的联结之类的关系?”<br/>       “结?”郑允浩这下终于把他的眼神从屏幕转移到弟弟帅气的脸庞中央，严肃地，“昌珉呐，我现在不在发情期，体内成结我会疼死。”<br/>       经纪人接收到沈昌珉愤怒的目光过后，选择一言不发地转回去假装自己什么也没有听见。<br/>        沈昌珉愤怒地“哒哒哒”给曺圭贤发短信:“没有用!他根本不知道我要说什么!他只能想到体内成结之类的东西。”<br/>       “你到底说了什么?”</p><p> </p><p>03.<br/>       “你最好先买戒指。”李东海这样建议他，“或者你想不想听希澈哥怎么说?”<br/>       沈昌珉揉他的太阳穴，“我不想。你为什么把这事告诉他了?我觉得他下一秒就会透露给允浩哥。对哦戒指，我差点把它忘了。”<br/>        “希澈哥说，你在节目里讲想一辈子黏着允浩哥一起走讲得很好，他在旁边听着都感动了，如果当时立刻掏出戒指那么你就会成功，然而你没有。”<br/>        “我不会在节目里求婚，拜托，你知道我害怕被那么多镜头注视。而且我肯定会成功，就算是在走廊求婚我也会成功。”<br/>        “但允浩哥会很开心。虽然他会害羞但他一定会为你感到骄傲，你为什么还不买戒指?”<br/>        问题又回到戒指。沈昌珉苦恼地捏捏他自己的鼻子，“我在想，网络购物定制的戒指会合适吗？你知道我没办法去现场购买。”<br/>        “这个我帮不了你，或许你可以去找经纪人哥帮忙，假如他不会因此揍你一顿的话。”<br/>        他会的。沈昌珉在心里痛苦地得出结论:他恐怕已经受够我们两个了。</p><p> </p><p>04.<br/>        “允浩哥呢？”单人拍摄结束时沈昌珉紧张兮兮地把经纪人拉到一边，伸出手，“我叫你去定的戒指，我记得是今天取对吗？”<br/>        “账单已经发到你手机了，记得结算一下。”经纪人没好气地从口袋里掏出一个小纸袋塞给他，“不要像做贼一样这么小声地说话，他已经回去了，没有等你，他早就拍完了。”<br/>       “他没有等我。”沈昌珉的嘴角沮丧得几乎掉到下巴，“哥，你作为一个旁观者，有没有觉得允浩最近和我的感情出现了什么裂痕?”<br/>       “我作为一个旁观者，再也不想去你家里敲门结果看到是郑允浩开的门然后他还不穿上衣然后他身上还有一堆、乱七八糟的什么吻痕。如果有什么裂痕，那也是因为你最近总是跟他说莫名其妙的话。”经纪人拍拍他的肩，“加油，今天就可以求婚了，祝你趁热打铁成功。”<br/>       “我还没想好是不是今天……”沈昌珉叹口气，“他甚至不愿意等我一起回家。”<br/>       到地方以后经纪人拒绝陪他坐电梯上楼，“今天没有行李，你自己完全可以自己回去。不要那么沮丧，搞得好像郑允浩真的和你分手了一样——他只不过是没有和你一起回家而已。别看我，我不会上去的，万一他现在在你家呢？我不想看到你们一进门就开始拥吻，好像全世界再也没有其他人类。”<br/>       好吧。他感到一丝安慰，一边祈祷郑允浩在家，一边在电梯的镜子里检查自己今天的容貌有没有好看到去求婚必然成功的地步。</p><p> </p><p>05.<br/>       “昌珉呐!欢迎回家!”<br/>       沈昌珉输入密码打开门以后就陷入短暂的震惊。他的屋子里烟雾缭绕，样板间客厅的地板上堆满了红玫瑰，还有无数的蜡烛，门关处的蜡烛看样子是点得比较早的，这会儿已经快烧秃了，爱心的形状整个坍塌掉。<br/>       郑允浩站在他的沙发上，脚边有两盆干冰，正在往外疯狂地冒白烟。他没开灯，所以几乎看不清郑允浩的脸，但还是迈开僵硬的腿朝他走过去。<br/>       “你在做什么?”他感到自己的嘴唇开始发抖。<br/>       郑允浩掏出来什么东西，在他面前展开拳头，掌心有两枚戒指，“在向你求婚。虽然不知道为什么你最近显得那么不对劲，但我想你大概是想要这个。”<br/>       沈昌珉的手心开始出汗，他意识到自己还拿着那个纸袋，心脏跳得太快简直刹不住车，几乎要被一个该死的急转弯狠狠地甩出他的他的胸腔。他着急地拆开纸袋，把购物小票扔到地上，打开那个盒子。他咬嘴唇，“我们现在有两个戒指了。郑允浩，你为什么连一句‘我爱你’都没有说?你甚至没有准备一个盒子装它们。”<br/>       “我没办法用一个盒子装着它们并随身携带还不让你发现。是不够郑重，所以我买了花和蜡烛还有干冰。”郑允浩没有戴眼镜，所以他稍微低下头才能看清沈昌珉手里那对戒指，“好吧……我爱你。你准备什么时候和我去登记结婚?”<br/>        “经纪人哥知道这一切对不对?不然你没法准时点你的蜡烛。他骗了我。”沈昌珉懊恼地把脸埋进他的胸口，对自己刚刚过于幽怨的情绪感到丢脸。<br/>       “他也骗了我。我都不知道你买了戒指。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>        挺好的，我会一直爱他。沈昌珉想。余光瞟到郑允浩退伍后清减的身影从他身边掠过，在人来人往的后台他们擦肩而过也实属正常。</p><p> </p><p>        回到社会生活马上进入忙碌状态，沈昌珉被迫一天百分之八十的时间都跟这位哥待在一起，所以那句想多一些独处时间并非笑言。这其中最为棘手的是，他知道的，郑允浩的发情期快到了。</p><p> </p><p>        作为彼此唯一的队友，又刚好是alpha和omega，在发情期给对方咬一个临时标记或者干脆做爱，是方便又安全的选择。他们许多年前就默认这一点，所以才能够相安无事地走到今天。</p><p> </p><p>        所有人都以为他们早就在一起了。结果根本没有。沈昌珉盯着郑允浩慢吞吞地收拾东西准备回家——他们在日本的公寓，经纪人把接下来的行程表发到手机里，叮嘱他们保重身体，什么头疼脑热最好都不要有，否则会很辛苦。沈昌珉点着头把一包红参当小零食吃掉，期间还往郑允浩嘴里塞了两片。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩坐在车里的时候打了个喷嚏，沈昌珉眼皮一跳，他下一秒开了口：“我发情期可能快到了。”</p><p> </p><p>        看嘛。沈昌珉摁亮手机看一眼日期，往后三天他们的工作都不算繁重，打一针抑制剂大约还能撑过去。他们已经两年没有共度发情期了，在军队里当然没办法，所以这一切都变得有些陌生。</p><p> </p><p>        “要去一趟医院吗？”他望着郑允浩的后脑勺。</p><p> </p><p>        “医生的意思是最好找个alpha……你知道的，长期用抑制剂副作用很大。”郑允浩欲言又止。</p><p> </p><p>        沈昌珉当然知道他是什么意思，“那也得去一趟便利店——买安全套。”</p><p> </p><p>        前座的经纪人突然开始咳嗽，郑允浩的耳朵红了，他还嘴硬：“吃药也不是不可以……”</p><p> </p><p>        他弟平静又充满胁迫意味的眼神扫过来，“不可以。”</p><p> </p><p>        到家以后经纪人把一袋子安全套和他们俩塞进门，还不忘嘱咐：“这几天就老老实实别出门了，发情期开始记得跟我打声招呼。还有就是，别太过，别弄得血刺呼啦的。”</p><p> </p><p>        要做的准备工作实际上也不麻烦，沈昌珉第一时间摁着郑允浩把他的指甲剪了，以免omega兴致上来了把他的脸挠花，然后煮了一锅泡面，朝他正在减重的哥哥招手，“来吃点。”</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩皱起个苦瓜脸：“昌多拉——”</p><p> </p><p>        “稍微吃一口不会让你发胖的。”作为东方神起中维持身材比较容易的那一方，沈昌珉的话显然缺乏说服力。</p><p> </p><p>        但他吃得实在是太香了，像一头呼噜呼噜的小熊宝宝。郑允浩立在餐桌前只看了一会儿就忍不住了，拖沓着蹭过去夺食。沈昌珉看着他心无芥蒂地抢走自己的筷子，十分无语：“不是说不吃吗？”</p><p> </p><p>       “不吃的话不就浪费了嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>       “我一个人能吃完的哦。”小熊宝宝笑眯眯地望向他。</p><p> </p><p>        郑允浩丢下筷子坐到他腿上，用油乎乎的嘴唇蹭一蹭弟弟饱满的脸蛋，“那我只好吃点别的东西啦……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 这他妈才叫奉子成婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p>        两位从业二十年的偶像艺人排排坐、手放在膝盖上，老实本分得像幼儿园小朋友。</p><p>        经纪人哥望着他俩，无语凝噎。</p><p>        “我一开始以为只是肠胃炎，所以就没管，我怎么知道……”郑允浩还在那里嘟嘟囔囔地解释。</p><p>       确定关系是在十八周年的FM后台。从舞台上下来以后，快乐狗勾倒在休息室的沙发上变成一长条，他弟一边拿毛巾擦着自己那颗湿漉漉的脑袋，一边开了口：“哥。我们要不要在一起？”</p><p>        “诶?”狗勾不明所以地抬头看他，“我以为我们一直都在谈恋爱。因为昌珉最近总是很温柔。”</p><p>        好的吧。我就知道告白没有什么意义——沈昌珉在心里默默觉得自己取消了原本策划的好盛大的一套仪式，着实是很有先见之明——这免去了他吹“I Love U”多达六个色彩斑斓闪闪发光的字母气球并且还要把它们贴到墙上的劳作之苦。就算他是个肺活量惊人的高音喇叭。</p><p>       总之他们就是这样轻而易举地吃了窝边草。</p><p>       经纪人看着桌上放的关于郑允浩已经怀孕两个月的医院检查报告，还有今年下半年的日程，一个头两个大。他打断郑允浩絮絮叨叨的解释，问他：“是哪一次?我不是叮嘱过你们要戴套!”</p><p>        “但那一次不在发情期……”</p><p>        经纪人把目光从他皱巴巴的小脸上挪开，抓住旁边试图把自己缩成一团的沈昌珉，“你来说。”</p><p>        沈昌珉视死如归：“应该是两个月前巡演结束那天晚上在酒店，哥太激动了……所以就……”</p><p>        所以就天雷勾动地火一发不可收拾，从门关连鞋子都还没脱就先把裤子扯下来了，郑允浩往他身上骑的时候他还拦了那么一下，后来胳膊拧不过大腿（鬼知道他哥怎么能开完演唱会还那么有力气而且恕沈直言这实在是太爽了），他俩就这么拖着疲惫的身体无套做爱，成功中标。</p><p>         检查结果出来的时候郑允浩整个人傻掉，沈昌珉比他更惊讶，还后怕——因为这个哥昨天还在练习室里玩倒立。</p><p>        更要命的是他们的行程都得大换血。就在两个人心乱如麻的时候，经纪人给了他们致命一击：“别忘了你们还没领证。也就是说，你们在公布恋爱之前先把孩子给造出来了——还有好多人甚至都不知道允浩是个omega!我们要向粉丝和公众发声明，是记者会还是手写信你俩选一个。这些东西最好都在这个月以内搞完，否则我们下半年的活动就要推迟。同时公众反应也是无法预测的，你们要做好各个方面的准备……现在应该知道这个祸闯得到底有多大了吧?”  </p><p>        这就是个连锁反应，小型爆炸一场接一场，郑允浩愁眉苦脸：“我妈妈都不知道我和昌珉在一起了……”</p><p>        沈昌珉安慰他：“她起码应该知道我是个alpha，这样解释起来也容易一些。但是她不会希望听见我们的婚讯是通过新闻，所以我还得陪你回一趟光州。她有没有可能揍我一顿?”</p><p>        “她很喜欢你。”快乐小狗此刻变成忧郁小狗，拍拍他以后耷拉着眼睛苦笑着看经纪人哥，“还好你没有建议我放弃他。”</p><p>        经纪人瞬间从那种大脑急转的紧绷状态松下来，“嘿……对不起，我太着急了，忘记先祝福你们。虽然这是个意外，但对你们来说也是一份珍贵的礼物。”</p><p>        在郑允浩感动地与经纪人哥分享喜悦时，沈昌珉坐在旁边，脑子里打好了八百个手写信的草稿。</p><p>        他最后决定要这么开头。</p><p>        “大家好，这里是东方神起的最强昌珉。很抱歉要因为这样的意外亲自写下这些字通知长久以来一直给予我们关心和爱护的各位Cassiopeia。是这样的，由于我们的疏忽，允浩哥怀孕了……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>